


[Podfic] Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] No Sweeter Death [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bond is a shady fuck, Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, Eve is the HBIC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot With Porn, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Secret Identity, Snark, Suit Porn, Tattoos, decoy flats, dysfunctional flirting by dysfunctional people, invention porn, scones for the Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What followed was the most bizarre courtship Q had ever—well, heard of, certainly. He didn’t have much to compare it to, but Moneypenny confirmed that normal people didn’t flirt like this. Not that he was normal. Not that any of them were.</p><p>Or: Q has a past, a cat, and a dangerous new boyfriend. Two of these things keep him up nights, the other pees in a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Dancing In A Burning Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625760) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



> Big thank you to dancinbutterfly who found this wonderful story for me to read/record.
> 
> EVEN BIGGER thank you to feelslikefire, who gave me permission to post this podfic, that I've been kinda obsessed with doing this month. <3 <3 You are wonderful!!
> 
> Music Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer.

Cover Art provided by Me 

| 

## Streaming Audio

Chapter One 47:04 Chapter Two 51:01  Chapter Three 39:17  Chapter Four 48:07  Chapter Five 51:32  Chapter Six 54:43  Chapter Seven 40:35  Chapter Eight 1:05:05  Chapter Nine 1:07:05 

## Downloads

                    * ## Downloads

                      * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Slow%20Dancing%20In%20A%20Burning%20Room/MP3.zip) | **Size:** 423 MB | **Duration:** 7:44:32
                      * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/James%20Bond/Slow%20Dancing%20In%20A%20Burning%20Room/Slow%20Dancing%20In%20A%20Burning%20Room.m4b) | **Size:** 387 MB | **Duration:** 7:44:32

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, [HERE](http://rosecreighton.tumblr.com/), come talk to me! XD


End file.
